


A thousand reasons and none

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly knew that he ought to be able to control himself around his squire. If only the gods hadn't made the boy so <i>pretty.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand reasons and none

Renly knew that he ought to be able to control himself around his squire. There were a thousand reasons why he should let Loras Tyrell serve him faithfully and adore him without reciprocation, the way squires had loved their lords since the dawn of time.

If only the gods hadn't made the boy so _pretty._ His head of brown curls, his slim body, his eyes that would meet Renly's with such ardor... Renly forced himself to ignore the way the boy practically smoldered at him, until a moment came when he could no longer pretend he felt nothing in return.

Loras was helping him undress for the night. Renly would later tell himself that he had drunk too much at the table that evening, but in truth he had had no more than his usual amount. But whatever the reason, he fumbled with the laces of his breeches, and Loras, ever helpful, put aside the shirt he had been folding and said, "Let me, my lord." The boy's fingers were skillful and clever, and Renly felt his heart pounding in his throat as, despite all his efforts to the contrary, he stiffened at Loras's touch.

"Enough," he told him half-heartedly, and tried to pull away, ending up seated on the edge of his bed. Loras was blushing, but his eyes were bold, and he refused to be deterred so easily. "You don't know what you're doing," Renly tried to warn him, even as the boy knelt before him.

"But I do," Loras murmured. "I know you want this." He bowed his head over the tip of Renly's engorged cock, and his tongue darted out, quick and eager, to tease him. A moan broke free from Renly's throat even as he shook his head.

"No."

Loras drew back, confusion and hurt on his pretty face. "But... they say that you... I thought you would understand."

Renly remembered how he had felt at that age, and the man who had finally made that ache and hurt subside. "I do," he told Loras, taking his hand, already sword-roughened despite his youth. "And I do want you. But not like this. Not on your knees like a servant." And he drew his squire atop him and into his bed.


End file.
